Valse d'un loup
by Manou Sil Vokun
Summary: Projet écrit pour le bac de danse, mélange du Petit Chaperon Rouge et d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles. Chronique d'une balade en forêt. Fic plutôt triste. Court OS en deux parties : chapitre 1 sous forme de récit et chapitre 2 sous forme de poème, dans la continuité du premier chapitre.
1. Chapter 1 : Ante mortem

**Il était une fois.**

Projet écrit pour le bac de danse, conte mélangeant Le Petit Chaperon Rouge et Alice au Pays des Merveilles, la chorégraphie étant basée sur cette histoire. Fic très très courte.

**Rating :** T parce que c'est pas ultra joyeux.

* * *

><p>Il était une fois la forêt. Contrée déserte ou peu d'hommes ne daignaient s'avancer. Paisible car dans les cimes le vent se perdait. Seulement, dans le froid de l'hiver, un loup fit son arrivée. Chassé des montagnes où il vivait, par sa meute renié, ce paria jugea les bois plus propices à sa vie. Hélas, pour les habitants de la forêt fut ici la fin d'une existence insouciante. Le péril s'installa, les carnages du loup se succédaient et la peur forçait même les plus hardis à se cacher. Il rôdait, grognait, déchirait. Aujourd'hui, la forêt était tachée de sang, les arbres eux-mêmes dans cette atmosphère écœurante suffoquaient.<br>Seulement, un téméraire osa s'y aventurer. Osa, hors des feuillages, pointer le bout de son nez. Un lapin, d'un blanc immaculé, s'avançait lestement au beau milieu des arbres. Évidemment, il n'avait rien d'un lapin commun. Rien d'un vulgaire léporidé. Vêtu d'un élégant costume, il n'avait de cesse que de consulter son élégante montre à gousset, visiblement pressé.

_« Ciel, je suis en retard, affreusement en retard ! »_

Ses amis l'attendaient pour le thé.  
>Il était si pressé, si stressé, qu'il ne vit pas derrière lui la masse sombre s'avancer. Si pressé, qu'il n'entendit pas les branches craquer. Si stressé, qu'il ne put sentir que les griffes sur sa gorge se refermer.<p>

* * *

><p>Alice en avait marre. Elle avait besoin de sortir, de s'aérer. Son cœur était lourd et la chaleur oppressante faisait tourner sa tête. Immédiatement, elle pensa à ce merveilleux pays, pays des merveilles, qu'elle avait découvert par le passé. Sur un coup de tête elle décida d'y retourner. A cette seule pensée, un sourire rêveur s'imprima sur sa bouche fine. Sans même enlever son tablier, elle s'élança au-dehors, vers la forêt. Elle ralentit le pas avant d'y pénétrer, jeta un dernier regard en arrière et s'avança, emplie de joie à l'idée de retrouver son ami le lapin, avec qui peut-être elle pourrait prendre un thé.<br>Ainsi, elle progressait, d'un pas léger, de la démarche cotonneuse du nuage, évitant les ronces et les terriers, vers le pays des merveilles. Au détour d'un chêne, immense roi dominant la forêt, elle aperçut une forme sombre allongée au sol. Sa curiosité l'emporta, comme toujours, et se mordant la lèvre, elle s'approcha sans méfiance.  
>Brusquement, un cri déchirant résonna. Alice, effondrée au sol, tremblait, pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter, sans pouvoir contenir l'immense douleur qui s'insinuait dans son cœur déjà si éprouvé. Devant elle, au milieu des feuilles mortes, gisait son ami, son pâle ami. Sa montre encore à la main, seul son corps glacé prouvait qu'il n'était plus de ce monde.<br>Elle resta là de longues minutes, le regard égaré, emplie de peine, le cœur vidé de toute volonté.

Mais, presque imperceptible, un bruissement se fit entendre. Des feuilles craquèrent. Une branche. Cependant, Alice ne vit rien. Rien, hormis... Une tunique rouge ?  
>Elle cligna des yeux. Haussant les sourcils, elle vit s'approcher une jeune fille. Légère comme les feuilles et virevoltant comme le vent, elle tournait autour d'elle dans un nuage de candeur. Alice la regardait, perplexe. Et le Chaperon lui tendit la main, un sourire aux lèvres.<br>Alors Alice décida de la prendre, avant même de poser la moindre question, de se relever et de glisser dans les airs, de tourner avec elle et d'oublier son chagrin.  
><em>« Viens, je t'emmène au Pays des Merveilles ! »<em> souffla Alice.  
>Le Chaperon acquiesça d'un regard.<br>Et elles s'élancèrent toutes deux au cœur de la forêt, là où la lumière du jour faiblissante ne pourrait les éclairer, là où seule la confiance fragile les guiderait.

Entourées par les arbres touffus, les deux jeunes filles s'élançaient, insouciantes et rêvant de l'étrange pays qui les attendait au-delà des bois. Tout à coup, les fourrés ondulèrent. Le Chaperon se retourna, intrigué. Rien à l'horizon.  
>Une légère brise se leva. Un frisson parcourut Alice. Tout était devenu soudainement bien trop silencieux. Plus d'oiseaux, plus de chants. Elles s'arrêtèrent. Avancèrent de quelques pas. Reculèrent. Un éclair passa devant elles, un rayon de fourrure sombre les éblouit. Avant même qu'elles n'eurent le temps de comprendre, elles étaient attaquées, le loup bondit, griffa ciel et terre, ses crocs claquèrent si près du visage d'Alice qu'elle fut déséquilibrée.<br>Le Chaperon, dans un élan de témérité, se jeta sur la bête et tenta vainement de s'y accrocher, tourna dans les airs avant de retomber.  
>Une valse morbide s'engagea, les deux jeunes filles tournaient autour de la mort, dansaient avec elle, s'élevaient vers le ciel pour tenter de lui échapper. Le loup s'amusait, jouait avec ses proies pour mieux les piéger, jubilait de ce pouvoir malsain qu'il détenait, écrasait lentement leur vie dans sa gueule effrayante.<br>D'un coup de maître, d'une manœuvre infâme il éloigna le Chaperon, empoigna son corps et le traina au sol avant de l'achever. Alice hurla de désespoir. L'horreur finirait-elle par se terminer ? Un dernier sursaut de colère, elle s'élança vers l'abjecte créature. De toutes ses forces, elle voulut le pousser, lui communiquer sa haine par ce simple toucher. Il l'esquiva, la repoussa. Une lueur démoniaque brilla dans ses pupilles noires. Alice voulut reculer, s'enfuir et ne jamais y repenser. Se relevant, elle courut mais au bout de quelques mètres, sentit ses jambes ployer.  
>Que se passait-il ? Avant même de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle sentit une douleur lancinante s'emparer d'elle. Son dos. Par les griffes du loup lacéré. Elle s'effondra. La douleur aiguë se propageait dans tout son être, irradiait sa tête. Elle n'eut que le temps de comprendre qu'elle mourrait, avant que les griffes du loup ne se plongent à nouveau dans sa chair condamnée.<p>

Un ignoble carnage s'offre aux yeux du loup. Satisfait, il vient au milieu. S'assied. Contemple son œuvre avec délectation. Se pourléchant les babines, il savoure sa victoire, lui, nouveau maître de la forêt.


	2. Chapter 2 : Requiem

**Chapitre 2 : Requiem**

**Voilà, ça faisait un petit moment que j'avais l'idée de faire cette mini-suite, bien que le premier chapitre ne soit absolument pas lu (bon faut dire que c'est pas dans les fandoms les plus recherchés, certes...). Donc voilà, je publie ce micro-chapitre sous forme d'un poème, on verra bien ce que ça donne.**

**Disclaimer** : Bon, Perrault et Caroll, cela va sans dire.

**Rating** : K à K+ je pense que ça suffira pour ce chapitre.

* * *

><p>Et la nuit s'empare des cimes,<br>Et la brume se déploie dans les fourrés  
>Dans la terre une empreinte fine<br>Prête à gémir sous les crocs assoiffés.

Proie facile ne saurait souffrir plus grande angoisse  
>Que ce loup implacable qui dans l'ombre se déplace<br>Dans les clairières comme au bord d'un torrent il terrasse  
>Et dans le sang répandu coulent les larmes de l'érable.<p>

Il est l'aube d'une ère nouvelle,  
>Une aube rouge d'écorchures<br>Douleur récurrente sans préquelle  
>Sur ses pas, une ramure<br>À son règne soustrait, roi des forêts.

La vie se terre,  
>La mort erre,<br>Le mal décoche un trait  
>Et s'écoule de la plaie.<p>

Terreur infâme, brûlante douleur  
>Devant ces lames sans cœur<br>Jaillit l'unique larme, et meurt.

C'est une danse macabre qui s'accomplit chaque soir,  
>Une valse de peine qui tourbillonne dans le noir,<br>Des cercles de haine qui s'abattent,  
>Un à un, pelages de velours qui éclatent<br>Dans un dernier soubresaut où pleure l'espoir.

Rêve d'avenir confondu dans une myriade de désirs vains,  
>La forêt essoufflée livre à la pluie son destin<br>Nettoyer tous les crimes perpétrés en son sein  
>Et pour jamais libérer son âme de la faim.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, c'est court, c'est fini, et cet OS en deux chapitres aussi ! Je suis ouverte à toute critique.<strong>


End file.
